Implantable medical devices (IMDs) exist in the marketplace to treat a range of patient conditions. For example, various IMDs are utilized to address cardiac-related conditions. External medical devices, such as programmers, are utilized to communicate with the IMDs. For instance, during an implantation procedure data can be transferred between the external medical device and the IMD. In some cases, operational data (i.e., instructions) can be transmitted from the external medical device to the IMD and data gathered by the IMD can be transmitted to the external medical device.
External medical devices are often manifested as a housing that protects a control or processing unit for processing the IMD related data. The external medical device can also include a telemetry mechanism for facilitating data transfer with the IMD or alternatively the external medical device can include a telemetry mechanism port for connecting to the telemetry mechanism. In various scenarios having a capacity to connect to only a single telemetry mechanism diminishes the performance of the external medical device and/or unnecessarily increases the time required to perform a procedure with the external medical device.